some scientist do ave em
by barcode-baretta
Summary: the adventures of X5-670 manticore's most careless transgenic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own dark angel and/or its characters because if I did it would be in season 4 as we speak.  
  
Summary- the adventures of X5-670 the most accident prone transgenic  
  
"670, in ONE training exercise you managed to C4 the wrong building, destroy half of the barracks and destroy my car"  
  
"But you said that I was to cripple the enemy defence system sir"  
  
"But you crippled our defence system, and half of our employees. Oh well, at least you never used your teams claymore mines."  
  
"Well, sir. That's the thing I."  
  
A distant explosion shook the building. Amidst the smoke, legs and arms flew like boomerangs and screams could be heard from a mile off. Lydecker went the colour of overripe beetroot.  
  
"You socially retarded, asshole. You just wiped out a group of X7's on patrol. You just cost the government of the United States of America $10,000,000. I'm going to send your ass to the president himself."  
  
X5-670 ran her hand through her shaven hair. Like all other transgenic's in her age group, she was forced to keep her hair in a military buzz.  
  
The next day she was on a plant set for Washington. 


	2. shotguns and snow angels

Some scientists do ave em. Chapter 2. The plane  
  
The plane hovered above white clouds, clear streams and snow capped mountains. The view was breathtaking. It made the Grand Canyon look like the river Mersey. The pilot alerted the passengers that they were nearing Dulles airport. X5-670 took a deep breath. She knew she was in trouble, her manticore t-shirt scratched her skin. She knew she would have more than 6 months in psy-ops. Her stomach dropped as the plane dipped to the dimly lit run way. She was bundled into a black Porsche with Lydecker. Being in trouble is bad enough but getting stuck in a van with this asshole is bas enough. She took a deep breath and with all her strength kicked Lydecker in the balls and grabbed a frinesi shotgun she ran as fast as she could. Suddenly Lydecker grabbed a tazer pistol and fired. And fired. And fired. One hit X5-670 and she collapsed to the floor and made spasmodic snow angels. Lydecker's driver handcuffed her and bundled her back into the veichle. 


	3. surprise! youve been captured!

Some scientists do ave em. Chapter 3. Reindoctrination  
  
670 woke up and realised that a machine that looked like a giant hairdryer was pressed on her shaven head. Groggily she swore. Her head was ringing. She looked down and saw a red stain on her t-shirt. She obviously had been bleeding the night before. A silhouette walked into the dimly lit room. Lydecker.  
  
"Good afternoon 670. Did you enjoy your nap?" he sneered.  
  
"Drop dead!" spat 670  
  
"Do you know the satisfaction I got when I saw you nosedive to the ground?" Lydecker asked  
  
"Just like your sperm count?" replied 670 cheekily  
  
Lydecker rushed up and hit 670 in the face repeatedly. It barely rocked her.  
  
"You wont be laughing when I've finished with you." Screamed Lydecker like a toddler throwing a tantrum because its mum refused to buy him chocolate. "Do it private."  
  
He briskly walked out. Then the lights altogether died and a pulse ran through 670's body. Lydecker walked back in.  
  
"State your designation" ordered Lydecker  
  
"X5-670 reporting for duty" she answered.  
  
"Good go to the barbers, then the showers and report to me," ordered Lydecker.  
  
670 strolled out and went to a room with civilians cutting hair. A tiny toddler was having her long golden locks shaved down to the scalp. She could remember when she was just like her. She was up next. First there was a soft buzzing sound, and then cold metal ran across her head. She went into the showers and then a hand wrapped around her mouth and then the room went dark... 


	4. Dack

Some scientists do ave em. Chapter 4. peek-a-boo  
  
670 blacked out and woke to see a small moustachioed male who looked like a cross between Hitler and Saddam Hussein. She called him shitler.  
  
"sorry bout knocking you out." Said shitler  
  
"Who are you? And what's with the facial hair."  
  
"My name is Dack. I am here to get you out. I'm X2."  
  
"Dack or Dick?" answered 670 cockily.  
  
"very funny. Wouldn't you like to be free? To have hair? To be able to do whatever you want?"  
  
"yeah. And you're gonna get it me."  
  
670 kicked Dack hard in the balls and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"wow sperm's dieing a lot today" said 670. 


End file.
